Companies or health insurance providers can establish electronic benefits accounts such as flexible spending accounts for individuals such as employees or subscribers, which can provide a tax advantage. The individual can transfer or allocate funds to contribute to the flexible spending account. The individuals can purchase qualifying items at a merchant using funds in their flexible spending account in order take advantage of tax savings. As individuals increasingly utilize flexible spending accounts, it can be challenging for the individuals to manage complex electronic transactions involved in contributing to the flexible spending account from a plurality of heterogeneous electronic funding sources without exceeding IRS contribution threshold limits.